survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Am I the Villain Here?
'"Am I the Villain Here?" '''is the fifteenth episode of [[SurvivORG: GuatemORGla|''SurvivORG: GuatemORGla]]. Day 32: Final 6 Immunity Challenge - "Ancient Mayan Automatons" The next challenge for the 6 left on the Iximche Tribe was "Ancient Mayan Automatons", a transcription challenge featured in several previous SurvivORG seasons. Players had to replicate text shown in different forms of images, and the castaway with the fastest time would win Immunity. Elsa, Cool, and Tom, coincidentally all hosts of MOON MORGs, filled up the fastest three times. Of the 3, Cool was the fastest, winning by almost 2 minutes over Elsa. It was his first Individual Immunity Challenge win of the season, and after winning two in SurvivORG: The AmazORG, Cool became the 5th ever SurvivORG player to Mauka, JT and Trey (both fellow ''AmazORG''ians), and Pory respectively. In doing so, Cool guaranteed at least a Final 5 placement. Day 33: F6 Tribal Council Iximche came in for their Final 6 Tribal Council, after Cool won Individual Immunity in the challenge. Almost immediately, pairs began to emerge: Tom & Elsa, Cool & Rize, and Sex & Abdi. Initially, Rize was caught throwing out Sex's name (for Final 5, since she had an idol that expired at Final 6). This led Sex to target Rize at first, something which Tom and Elsa latched onto, and eventually Abdi submitted for Rize as well. Rize wanted to target Tom. Tom and Rize, longtime rivals who once finished 1st and 2nd in an ORG (Rize lost to Tom) were locked into a struggle where each were put through the wringer. However, this soon ended, as Rize realized that Sex would not flip on Tom. He then did a randomizer in Tribal Council, which landed on Elsa, whom he declared he would vote for. This actually proved to help, as Sex was more willing to make a move on Elsa rather than Tom. Since Sex was voting Rize, it looked to be a 4-2 elimination on Rize. But then with about 2 hours left in the vote, Sex flipped to vote Elsa, creating a 3-3 deadlock. About an hour later, Sex flipped her vote back to send out Rize. With about 10 minutes before the vote, Sex flipped back to vote Elsa. She told her plans to Abdi, who "allowed" Sex to flip back and tie the vote yet again. This was another common theme with Abdi so far this season- knowing where the votes were going, but then deliberately voting with the intended target. At Tribal, Sex played her idol as expected, and the votes landed 3-3 on Rize and Elsa. Initially, it looked like Elsa would be the sure-fire vote out, as all 3 players who voted for her (Cool - Immunity, Sex - Idol, and Rize - in the tie) would be immune if the vote went to rocks. Despite this, somehow a combination of Sex flipping back yet again, and Tom & Elsa convincing her to do so, made it so that Rize was eliminated 3-1 on the re-vote, shocking several of the players. He finished the game in 6th Place. Trivia * The episode title was given by Sex, talking about her being the subject of Rize's episode title earlier in the season, and her wondering if she was playing a villainous role.